New Adventures
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: Based on the movies. Indy and Rikki go on new adventures. AU. Please review. Thanks. :D
1. Chapter 1 : Lao Shi

Title – New Adventures

_**Title – New Adventures**_

**Summery** – Rikki and Indy's Adventures during the movie series. This picks up right where After He Split left off. AU. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing except Rikki.

**Chapter 1 – Lao Shi**

XXX

Indy and Rikki were ready for that night. Rikki was wearing a Red and white dress with an open back and a slit down the right side. It was pretty low cut and a little below the knee. Indy was wearing black paints, a white suit jacket with a red rose on it and a red bowtie to match Rikki's dress. They walked into the club and sat down with Lao Shi and his two sons. They were talking and the singer came over and sat down. Just the opportunity for Indy. He pulled her towards him and he grabbed a carving knife to her side. And right when he did that Lao Shi's son grabbed Rikki and held a gun to her side.

"Where is Nurhachi?" Lao asked

"Right here, but first you give me what you owe me," Indy said and Lao put a little bag on the table and gave it to Indy. The singer Willie opened it and it was not the payment.

"The deal was for the diamond," Indy said and Lao put another package on the table. Willie opened it. It was the diamond. Then Indy gave Lao Nurhachi and drank the champagne Lao had given him. Before Rikki could say anything Indy drank it and Lao and his two sons laughed. The one Released Rikki and was laughing very hard.

"Now give me the diamond and I give you this," Lao said

"What is that?" Indy asked

"Antidote for the poison you just drank," Lao said still laughing then bang a gunshot and Indy's helper fell dead.

"Come on we have to get the antidote and get out of here," Rikki said trying to get the antidote from Lao but it dropped and her and Indy went after it while Willie looked for the diamond. Rikki had a gun tied around her upper left leg pulled it out and started firing. Indy said Willie grab the antidote and he ran to get her and Rikki followed. Then they all jumped out the window and landed in the car Short Round was driving.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	2. Chapter 2 : The Getaway

Title – New Adventures

_**Title – New Adventures**_

**Summery** – Rikki and Indy's Adventures during the movie series. This picks up right where After He Split left off. AU. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing except Rikki.

**Chapter 2 – The Getaway**

XXX

They landed in the car. Short Round at the wheel.

"Wow crash landing!" Short Round yelled when they landed. Rikki jumped up front Indy and Willie in the back.

"Shorty step on it," Indy yelled

"Okey dokey Dr. Jones, Hold on to your potatoes," Shorty laughed and drove away. Speeding through the streets. Lao Shi was close on their tail and Indy pulled out his gun and Rikki grabbed hers. Rikki was shooting out of the window and Indy the back window. Willie was screaming. Indy got the antidote from her drank it and she yelled at him. Rikki just laughed. They made it to the plane and got on.

"Nice try Lao," Indy laughed as he closed the door not noticing Lao Shi's name on the plane. Indy went to the back room of the plane with Rikki and got changed. They walked out together a few minutes later. Indy handed his suit to Willie to change into Rikki had told him to and then they both sat down.

"Who are you two?" Willie asked confused

"Rikki and Indiana Jones," Rikki said. Willie already knew their names but she wanted to know why they were there and what had happened.

"I know I mean what do you do?"

"We're Archaeologists," Indy said

"I know that as well I mean how come they are after you and Archeologists don't carry guns and knives," Willie said looking at Rikki's belt. There was a knife and two guns on it.

"Long story," Indy said as he lay down and there was not much room and they were tired so Rikki lay on top of Indy's chest and within minutes they were both asleep.

A bout two hours or less later Willie got up to check on the pilots but there were none. So she ran over to Indy and Rikki and woke them up.

"What?" Rikki asked

"Are we there?" Indy asked

"No one's flying the plane," Rikki shrieked. As Rikki and Indy looked at each other and jumped up. They went into the cock pit and took the controls.

"You know how to fly a plane right?" Willie asked Indy

"No do you?" He asked her in return

"I do," Rikki said taking the controls. She learned to fly a few years ago so she checked everything and everything was fine until she checked the fuel.

"What's wrong?" Indy asked

"The Fuel,"

"What about it,"

"There isn't any," Rikki said looking at Indy

"Shorty is there any parachutes?" Indy yelled to Short Round in the back of the plane

"No," he yelled back

"Great," Rikki said under her breath. Indy did not know what to do so he ran into the back and looked in the box of supplies. He only found a raft so he got it out and told the others to get on.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yeah," Rikki said as she grabbed Short Round so he would not fall and Willie was behind. They landed on the ground and then in the water. They finally came to a stop near the woods.

"Where are we?" Willie asked

"India," Rikki and Indy said. There was a man standing on the edge of the land and he looked very old. He led them to his village. All of the people gathered around them and took a big interest in short round. Rikki grabbed Shorty and pulled him close to her. They were led to what looked like the largest building in the village and sat down. Some of the women came in and gave them food. It looked disgusting and nether Rikki of Indy recognized what it was. Out of respect they ate it. Willie just looked at it.

"This is more food then these people eat in a week," Indy told her

"There starving," Rikki continued and Willie handed it back to them but Indy stopped her

"Eat it," He said

"No," She protested

"Your insulting them and embarrassing us eat it," Rikki said smiling. As Willie started to eat. Indy told them what had happened and they listened and told Indy that before ho can go to Delia he must first go to Pankoc. They agreed and stayed the night. The next day they were on their way to Pancok.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	3. Chapter 3 : Pankot Palace

**Title** – New Adventures

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing but Rikki

**Chapter 3 – Pankot Palace**

XXX

They set off through the jungle Indy in the lead followed by Rikki, Willie and Shorty. They finally stopped near sundown. They set up camp the guides left the four alone and Indy, Shorty and Rikki sat near the fire while Willie got changed and played poker. Rikki watched while Shorty beat Indy for all of his money. Rikki laughed every time Shorty won. I was very funny seeing a ten year old beat middle aged man at poker. Willie finished screaming and hanging the wet clothes up when she sat down to watch the two as well. Shorty finally got up to go to bed and Rikki went to help him. Willie stayed with Indy. They started talking when Rikki walked back over.

"Indy what did that kid give you the other night?" She asked sitting down next to Indy. She took the parchment and examined it while Indy finished his conversation with Willie.

"So how are you two related?" She asked she did not know they were married yet.

"Rikki is my Wife," He said putting his arm around Rikki but she ignored it still looking at the parchment and her notebook comparing something.

"Oh, I did not know you were married, I thought she was your sister,"

"Oh yeah like I would be his sister," She said with a heavy Australian accent. She was able to disguise her accent so she sounded like an American.

"So how did you two meet?" Willie asked as Rikki went back to looking at the parchment.

"I came to her for help with a project in Australia and then saved her life during a fight at her reunion and then a month later I proposed," He said smiling.

"Wow," she said

"What about you?" Indy asked

"Nothing," she said looking over to Rikki

"You know you look nothing like an Archeologist," she said studying Rikki. She was right Rikki looked like a model or something. Not like an archeologist.

"I know I get that a lot," she said looking up

"How did you get started in the business?"

"I wanted to be a Marine Biologist but that did not work out and I love adventure and it was the only job to get me away from home. I wanted Adventure, to travel the world and I love history so it just fit," Rikki said

"Wow,"

"Yeah Wow," Rikki said looking back to her notes

"Willie how did you get into singing?" Indy asked

"I just love to sing," She said getting up

"Where are you going?" Indy asked

"Over here,"

"Don't go too far," he warned when she picked up a snake thinking it was the elephant's trunk and Indy froze with fear. Then Indy sat down with Rikki to look deeper into the parchment while Willie and Short Round slept. Not much later Rikki and Indy fell asleep.

XXX

They woke up the next morning and set off to Pankot palace. They made it to a statue of Kali. Indy went to check it out while the others stayed behind. The guides left with the elephants and Willie Shorty and Rikki waited for Indy to walk back.

"Indy what is it?" Rikki yelled.

"Don't come over here," Indy warned as he walked back to them and they started towards the palace. It took hours but they finally made it. They met the Prime Minister and he showed them where they would be staying. Rikki agreed to stay with Willie while Shorty and Indy shared the other room. Rikki went over to Indy's room to take a bath.

"Why don't you use your own room?" Indy asked

"I am not sharing a bathroom with that…," She stopped herself realizing Shorty was in the room. She took her bath and put a robe on to walk over to her room. When she got there she noticed two beautiful dresses. One in Gold and one in Silver. Rikki took the silver one and got changed. She went down to the dining room a little while later followed by Shorty and Willie. Indy was already down there.

"Rikki you look Wow," Indy said lost for words

"Thanks," She said and the let out a slight laugh.

They sat down to eat. Rikki next to Indy at one end and Shorty next to Willie at the other. Indy was talking to a British general and then to the prime minister. He paid no attention to the snake surprise or to any other food that came through. Rikki looked too discussed to even look at the food. She had something like it before but never noticed what it looked like with the heads still attached. After the dinner they all went back to their rooms. They got changed and just sat waiting for something to do. Rikki and Willie were talking in one room and Indy was fighting for his life in the other with Shorty. Indy came over to the other room and was searching for someone in their room. But nothing then he fond a secret passage way and he and Shorty took it. Willie stayed behind with Rikki. Rikki felt really sick from the food and Willie was a little woozy from it as well. So they stayed behind waiting for the boys to get back or to call for help. What ever came first.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	4. Chapter 4 : The Passage Way

**Title** – New Adventures

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing

**Chapter 4 – The Passage Way**

XXX

Indy followed by Shorty walked through the passage way. They passed Skeletons and then walked on something very strange. When they looked down it was bugs. They were walking on Bugs, Large bugs. They went into this room and then they got trapped. The roof was closing in on them and there were spikes coming out of it.

"Willie, Rikki Help," Indy yelled to the girls and they both ran into the passage way to help the boys. They crossed the bugs and Rikki pulled the lever. Indy and Shorty were saved then Willie hit the same thing Shorty did and triggered the trap they all made it out and were heading some where else. Where, no one knew.

XXX

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was so short. Please review. Thanks. :D


	5. Chapter 5 : Fighting the Thuggee

**Title** – New Adventures

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing

**Chapter 5 – Fighting the Thuggee**

XXX

They ended at a temple like thing. There were many people gathered around and one man was what looked like being prepared to be sacrificed. It was a Thuggee thing they used to do. It had not been seen or known for almost a hundred years. They four were scared and amazed. Then the man they saw was sacrificed and they looked around only to find the missing children hurdling rocks around the caves.

"We have to help them," Rikki said her Australian accent was back. She usually used it during bad times like now. When she could not focus on the American accent.

"We can't," Indy said then something came up behind them and someone jumped in front of them. They were caught. The men grabbed them but Rikki and Indy put up a fight but in the end they lost. Willie was dragged some where and Rikki, Indy and Shorty were brought to this room. Shorty was on one end Rikki on the other and Indy in the middle. Rikki was calm compared to Indy and Shorty. She had been in this situation before so it was not new to her the whip was though. Since she was a girl they did not hurt her as much as Indy and Shorty. She and Indy were forced to drink this thing and were turned into something like Zombies. Shorty was alright though just in a little pain. Willie was being prepared to be sacrificed and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Shorty was their only hope and he was chained but finally managed to break free and come to help. He used a torch on Indy to get him to snap out of it and it worked so he did the same to Rikki. They saved Willie and fought their way out. They saved the children and then had to fight even more to get out. Shorty saved the Maharajah and was told how to get out. They jumped into a cart and took it to the exit but unfortunately they took the wrong one. They were followed and were fighting still in the carts. Then the cult dumped all of the water and flooded the caves. They barley made it out in time. They were on the ledge and could not stay long so they headed for the bridge. They made it to the bridge. It took Indy and Rikki a little longer but they made it. Two guards were fighting them so they could not get on the bridge. Indy pulled out his whip and pulled one of the swords from the guards' hands. He was not sure how to use it so he used his whip and handed the sword to Rikki. She on the other hand did know how to use it. They ran into eight other guards and had to retreat to the bridge.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks. :D


	6. Chapter 6 : The Bridge

**Title** – New Adventures

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing

**Chapter 6 – The Bridge**

XXX

Indy and Rikki made their way on to the bridge. They were half way across when they noticed the Thugee on the other end. With Willie and Shorty.

"Behind you," Willie yelled when Indy and Rikki noticed the eight guards coming up behind them. The Thugee made Willie and Shorty get back on the bridge and Indy knew what he had to do. Rikki handed him the sword and he whispered what he was doing. She immediately wrapped her hand in the string on the bridge and Indy moved to the other side of her. He yelled to Shorty in Chinese and Shorty told Willie and they both did the same. Indy brought the sword down hard on the side of the bridge and it snapped. Sending them flying to the cliff. The four of them were holding on as tight as possible. Some of the guards fell in to the water full of crocks and the Thugee leader was fighting Indy to get the stones. Which he had acquired during their escape. They fought and nearly fell then Indy got the stone he wanted and the leader fell to his death. He climbed up the broken bridge and Willie and Shorty helped Indy up. During the fight Rikki had got hit in the arm with a sword so she could not help. They had the stone for the village and they headed back like nothing had ever happened.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Sorry it was so short. Thanks. :D


	7. Chapter 7 : The Village

**Title** – New Adventures

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing

**Chapter 7 – The Village**

XXX

They made it back to the village with the children. Indy handed them the stone and they were very grateful. The village was restored. There were fruit trees and all the children were back home. The villages' most valuable treasure was back. And they were so happy. They were thanked and offered help to get home. The village was safe and they were going home.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was really short. Please review. Thanks. :D


	8. Chapter 8 : The Trip Home

**Title** – New Adventures

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing

**Chapter 8 – The Trip Home**

XXX

The Mayapore Village people were nice enough to let Indy and the others borrow some Elephants to take them to Delhi. From there they would be back in the U.S. Willie came with them saying she would catch a plane to Shanghai from America.

"So that was quite an adventure," Willie said on the flight home. They were on another cargo plane so they could talk in private.

"Yeah," Rikki said her arm in a sling and resting her head on Indy's shoulder. She still felt really sick from the food. She did not eat any of it; it must have been from not eating.

"Are you alright?" Shorty asked

"Yeah," She said trying to sit up

"Don't," Indy said pulling her back down

"You don't look to good," Willie said

"You think," Rikki said sarcastically

"She's right," Indy said looking at his wife's face

"I just feel really weird," She said holding her stomach

"We'll be home soon," Indy said holding her

"How is America? I have not been there in years," Willie asked

"It is really nice," Indy said

"Great," She said smiling

"Dr. Jones," Shorty said

"What is it?" Indy asked

"What am I going to do? I have no where to go," Shorty said

"You're going to stay with us," Indy said

"I can?"

"Only if you want to,"

"I do,"

"Then welcome to the family," Indy said smiling they fell asleep after that and landed a few hours later. Indy helped Rikki out of the plane and into the car Marcus had brought for them. Willie stayed for a few hours and then she was ready to leave for China.

"I am going to miss you," Willie said to the three

"We will miss you too," Indy said smiling as she hugged him and then Shorty and then shook Rikkis' hand and left.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	9. Chapter 9:Family:Surprises:Happy Endings

**Title** – New Adventures

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing

**Chapter 9 – Family/Surprises/Happy Endings**

XXX

"Shorty!" Indy yelled on the morning the adoption would be final

"Coming!" He yelled back. Rikki was on her way down with Shorty. She was feeling a little better but was going to the doctor later that day. They were all very excited to be a family. They arrived an hour later and waited their turn

"Jones," The lady called from behind the desk

"Yes," Indy said walking over to her with Shorty and Rikki

"They are ready for you," she said opening the door so they could walk back. They talked to Rikki and Indy first then to Shorty. They were all called in together and the people decided.

"Congratulations if you would just sign here," The man said handing them a stack of papers to sign. Then when they were done they shook hands and left. They were so happy to finally be a family and to celebrate they went to an expensive lunch and then they took Rikki to the doctor. They had to wait a while and then finally…

"Jones," The nurse called and they all walked over to her together and followed her to a room and waited for the doctor.

"Hello Mrs. Jones," The doctor said walking into the room and sitting down.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked

"We don't know," Indy said for Rikki. She started to feel sick again.

"Well, Mr. Jones what has been going on," He asked knowing that Rikki looked two sick to talk.

"She gets sick when she eats and she has been having major headaches and her stomach has been hurting almost non stop," He said

"Well I think I know exactly what is wrong but I will need you and the boy to step out for a few minutes," he said motioning to the door. The doctor had Rikki lay down and he checked her vitals and then he told her what to do. He gave her some medicine to feel better at the moment and then waited a little and sat up. The doctor helped her out of the room and she told Indy and Shorty what he said.

"Well he gave me this and told me to relax for a while,"

"Anything else?" Indy asked

"Well,"

"Well what?" Indy asked

"Well you're going to flip when you hear,"

"What is it?"

"You're going to be a father," She said and a giant smile spread over her face and Indy hugged her. He was so happy.

"So now we are going to have two kids," Indy said pulling Shorty closer to him. Then they headed home. They were finally finished. They were safe, they were home and most important they were family.

XXX

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks. :D


	10. Chapter 10 : A New Adventure

**Title** – New Adventures

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing

**Chapter 10 – A New Adventure**

XXX

It had been almost nine months since the adventure in India and the Joneses were relaxing at home with Shorty and their two month old baby boy. Henry Jones the third. Rikki was working at the Paleontology department at the college and Indy at the Archaeology department. Shorty went to the local elementary school and Rikki's sister had moved to America to help Rikki with Henry. It was a normal day and Marcus came to Indy telling him there was someone there to see him so he followed their friend into one of the larger class rooms. There were two men there waiting for them. They introduced themselves and started talking about Abner Ravenwood and asked what he knew about the Staff of Ra and what not. Indy told them what he knew.

"Well that's all I know. Abners' the expert but I do know someone closer that knows more about it," Indy told them

"Take us to him," They said

"Her," Indy corrected

"Her?" They asked

"Yes her," He said leading the way. He took them to none other then Rikki. She did know a lot about stuff people never thought they would need to know. Such as he Ark and other things.

"Here we are," Indy said knocking on the class room door.

"Hi Indy, Marcus who are they?" She asked looking over at the other two men.

"They need your help," Indy said and Rikki smiled

"With What?" She asked her smile fading a little

"Can we come in?" The one asked

"Oh sorry," she said just noticing that they were standing in the door way.

"Alright, what can you tell us about the Staff of Ra?" The one man started

"Well it is just a stick of a certain length indicated on the head piece. If it is placed in this room in the lost city of Tanis during a certain time it will indicate where the ark is. The Ark however is a completely different thing like the head piece," She said

"What exactly is the Ark?" The other man asked obviously curious about what she was saying

"The Ark or Ark of the Covenant is the let's say chest that holds the remains of the Ten Commandments, and Yes I mean thee Ten Commandment the ones actually held by Moses. Now I might be wrong but if my previous calculations are correct the ark now holds only Dust. The broken pieced might well have disincarnated by now. It is said that the Ark posses power. What kind? I do not know but if is said to be able to kill a person f you look at it. The power of God,"

"Well you seem to know quite a bit for a Woman," the one man commented but Rikki just looked at him in disgust.

"I think that is all we need to know, now one more thing. Can you find the ark before the Nazis do?" The other man asked

"Not a problem," Rikki said and the men exited and she turned to Indy and jumped up and hugged him. She had always wanted to find the Ark and now was her chance.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	11. Chapter 11 : Marion Ravenwood

**Title** – New Adventures

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing

**Chapter 11 – Marion Ravenwood**

XXX

Indy and Rikki went home and told Shorty and Rikki's sister. She agreed to watch over the kids while they were gone. They said goodbye and were off to Nepal where Abner last was. They finally made it to Nepal. They found Abners' tavern, but decided to wait till night to go in. Night finally fell and it was time.

"You go in, I'll wait here for you just incase," Rikki said

"Wait a second, you're coming with me," Indy protested

"You know him better," she said and Indy finally gave in. he went in and Rikki waited. He came back a few minutes later. Without the headpiece. Abner was not there his daughter Marion was.

"I guess you didn't get it," Rikki said

"Nope,"

"Hey who are they?" Rikki said pointing towards a few men walking into the tavern.

"I'll check it out," Indy said going back to the tavern. Rikki stayed behind to watch. A few minutes later the tavern exploded and Indy walked out with Marion.

"I see you managed to blow something again," Rikki laughed

"Ha Ha," Indy mocked

"Who are you?" Marion asked

"Oh, I'm Rikki Jones, Indy's wife" Rikki said putting her hand out for Marion to shake but she did not shake it.

"You got married," Marion said getting louder

"Surprise," Indy said smiling

"Wow, never thought that would happen," Marion said laughing.

"Yeah," Indy said took Rikkis' hand and they all walked to the plane. They did not talk much until they got to Bagdad. They told Marion about the plan and she listened. They finally made it to Cairo ready for whatever awaited them on their quest for the Ark.

XXX

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	12. Chapter 12 : Cairo

**Title **– New Adventures

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing

**Chapter 12 – Cairo**

XXX

They met Sallah in Cairo. He took them back to his house and they discussed what they were going to do.

"By the way where is Shorty?" Sallah asked

"He's at home with Henry and my sister," Rikki answered

"Who are Shorty and Henry?" Marion asked

"Shorty is this Chinese orphan we adopted last year and Henry is out two month old son," Rikki answered.

"Wow," Marion said

"Lets focus shall we," Indy said turning towards Sallah

XXX

The next day Rikki, Marion and Indy walked around the city. Marion found a Monkey and then Indy got into a little trouble. Then Marion was kidnapped and for what Indy thought she was dead. He spent the rest of the night moping while Rikki was playing with Sallah's nine kids. Then finally they fell asleep.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	13. Chapter 13 : Finding the Ark

**Title** – New Adventures

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing

**Chapter 13 – Finding the Ark**

XXX

The next day Indy, Rikki and Sallah went out to find the Ark. They found the room to locate the ark. Indy went down followed by Rikki. Sallah would stay and watch. Indy put the staff in the right position and then the sun guided them right to the ark. Indy and Rikki went to get the rope to climb up but it was gone. A few seconds later Sallah through another rope made out of tied flags and clothes. He pulled the two up and then they went to the spot with a lot of diggers and started digging. Then they hit something and Indy and Rikki went down. Indy froze with fear when he saw what was down there. Snakes and lots of them. Rikki and Indy made a path to the Ark. The had found it. Sallah came down and helped load the ark up to the surface. Sallah made it up and Indy and Rikki were next when none other then Belloq pulled the basket up and threw Marion down. Indy caught her and the Belloq sealed the exit. They were trapped.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	14. Chapter 14 : The Getaway

**Title** – New Adventures

**Disclaimer **– I own nothing

**Chapter 14 – The Getaway**

XXX

They had to find away out. Rikki had figured that the walls were not that sturdy. Indy climbed up one of the Anubis statues and knocked it into the wall. The wall crumbled and Indy, Marion and Rikki made it out. They made it to a plane that would carry the Ark. Indy was spotted and fought two guards. Marion went to help and got locked in the cockpit. Rikki was fighting alongside Indy. There was a gas leek and Indy got Marion out of the cockpit and all three of them made it out. They found the Ark and Indy followed on a stallion. He caught up and made his way into the truck with the ark. Rikki followed Indy to help and Indy got the Ark. Rikki made it onto the truck but was badly injured. She had been shot in the arm and had bruises all over he everything ached. Sallah had arrived with Marion and they went on the Bantu Wind captained by Mr. Katanga. They were offered the captains cabin and there were three beds. The captain saw how badly Rikki was hurt and he helped her to her bed because Indy was equally hurt so he could not help her him self. She laid down and fell asleep immediately. Marion helped Indy into the bed next to Rikki and he fell asleep almost immediately as well. They woke up a few hours later and Indy saw that there were Nazis on the ship. They were not getting away as easy as they thought.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	15. Chapter 15 : Back in Nazi Hands

**Title **– New Adventures

**Disclaimer **– I own nothing

**Chapter 15 – Back in Nazi hands**

XXX

Indy was able to sneak out of the room to see what was going on. When he tried to come back Marion and Rikki were already in Nazi hands and he could not help. He had to hide, so he hid until the Nazis were off the ship and then hitched a ride ion their ship. It seemed like hours until they made it to land. Indy hid in the water so he was unseen and then snuck behind some barrels. He tried to capture a solider for the uniform but the man was too small then he found another and the uniform fit perfectly. His first objective was to get Rikki and Marion out of Nazi hands and then get the Ark out of Nazi hands as well.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was so short. Please review. Thanks. :D


	16. Chapter 16 : Caught : The Ark Ritual

**Title **– New Adventures

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing

**Chapter 16 – Caught/The Ark Ritual**

XXX

Indy thought he was crazy but he saw Marion tied to a pole and Rikki was being held be about three men so she could not get away. Indy climbed up to the hill and yelled to Belloq. Unfortunately his plan failed and he was caught and tied with Marion. The ritual was beginning. Belloq was dressed in traditional Hebrew clothing for the ceremony. Then He began. No one knew what he was saying and Belloq knew Rikki could speak Hebrew so he had her translate. Against her will she did.

"Not in human do I trust, and not on an child of God do I rely, in him who God is true, and whose Torah is true, in him I will trust, And to his name holy precious praise," She finished translating and she started to surprisingly cry at what had just happened. She did not want to help but had no choice. The Ark was opening and there was nothing inside. Rikki had known what will happen when you open it so she immediately closed her eyes. She did not warn the Nazis or Belloq but looked over to Indy and Marion and mouthed to close their eyes. They listened and they all had their eyes closed. All they heard was screaming and then silence. Then one of the things that came out of the Ark floated over to Rikki and said.

"You were smart, You are forgiven," It said then it was gone and the lid fell back on to the ark and they all opened their eyes to see all of the Nazis dead and Belloq gone and Toft and Dietrich were no where to be found only a puddle of flesh and blood. Indy helped Marion out of the ropes and then they heard a scream. It was Rikki when they looked over to her she was covered head to two in blood. It was gross. Indy helped her calm down and they went to the ocean where they had entered from. Rikki noticed it was a full moon but had no choice she jumped in and then something amazing happened.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	17. Chapter 17 : Rikki's Secret

**Title – New Adventures**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 17 – Rikki's Secret**

XXX

"What just happened?" Indy asked

"Nothing," Rikki said staying low in the water

"What was that?" He asked

"It was nothing," She said

"Rikki," He said trying to get her to answer

"Fine," She said as she swam up closer and then they saw it.

"Rikki your, your,"

"A mermaid I know, but only on full moons," She said trying to get him to understand

"That's Amazing," He said smiling

"You guys want to get going?" She asked

"Yes," Indy said

"How?" Marion asked

"Get in that boat," Rikki said as they got into the boat and Rikki grabbed the string to dock the boat and she tied it around her waist.

"Hold on," She said as she went under the water and then they were off. She could swim really fast and it was night so she did not know where they were then she saw it they were in the middle of the Mediterranean. She came up a half hour later.

"We are almost there," She said smiling and going back down. In another half hour they were in America. They arrived on the Jersey coast. Indy called Marcus and he arrived a while later to pick them up. Rikki's tail was gone and she was back to normal for another month.

XXX

To Be continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


End file.
